Stuck Like Glue
by audibly.austen
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been acting strangely and Hermione Granger has noticed it. Curious as ever, she is intent on discovering the cause of his atypical actions. When the truth is uncovered, how will she react? Will the tentative friendship the two have formed be dashed to pieces? Or will she stick with him?
1. A Meeting in the Owlery

Hello all! This will be a many-chaptered fic. It won't be humorous like my other fics and will follow (with some deviations, naturally) the course of sixth year. I've got most of it planned out already. I'll try my hardest to update once a week. :)

This is dedicated to **OliveJean96** for being my first fanfiction . net friend and constant correspondent. She's supported little old me since the beginning and continues to stick with me. Thank you, Olive!

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I was, do you think Hermione would've married Ron?!

* * *

Hermione bit her lip in concentration as she stared down at the blank piece of parchment in front of her.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _she wrote, then paused. She sighed in frustration and rested her head on the back of the chair. She was sorely tempted to set aside the letter for a few days, but it had already been a week since her parents had written to her, and she felt obligated to reply.

Hermione usually had no problem writing; she quite enjoyed it, in fact. She loved seeing her thoughts flow from the tip of her quill in deep, black ink, revealing themselves to the world from where they had been cooped up in her head. The trouble with writing this particular letter was that she couldn't simply write her mind.

The letter from her parents had been sweet ("_we miss you, Hermione;_ _we'll send a package of your favorite cranberry tea next month; is Crookshanks quite alright?"_) but had subtle underpinnings of concern ("_we haven't heard from you in so long, dear; are you finding school challenging?; how are Harry and Ron?; will you be home for Christmas?_). Perhaps her parents had sensed the tension currently running high in the wizarding world.

Hermione was having trouble, therefore, in writing her letter because she didn't know what to say. Her parents knew nothing of their daughter's many adventures and supreme talent of creating close encounters with dark magic. Hermione had never told them anything. Her first year at Hogwarts had contained so many bouts of rule-breaking that she was quite afraid of confessing her adventure to her parents. The second year had been much the same, although she also was afraid of her parents not letting her return to a school so dangerous. And third year – well, the same concerns. She was relatively certain that she could've convinced her parents to let her return to Hogwarts, anyways (Sirius Black had turned out quite alright, after all!) but she didn't want to take the chance. And fourth and fifth year…well, if she had told all that to her parents, then she would've had to relate her adventures the years before, too.

So Hermione was left with the tricky task of reassuring her parents that she was quite alright and informing them of life at Hogwarts without causing them to suspect the danger of Voldemort.

She crinkled her nose in irritation before bending over the paper once more.

_School has been excellent. I've gotten only O's on my papers so far this year, and study every weekend. We have a new Potions professor, Prof. Slughorn, since Prof. Snape has taken over the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I very much wish Prof. Lupin was still here – he was a spectacular instructor. Harry and Ron are doing quite well. Harry, surprisingly, is excelling in Potions. I'm rather perplexed about that. He joined Potions last minute and received an old textbook. It has notes in the margins of nearly every recipe. When Harry follows the notes rather than the printed recipe, he makes a perfect potion every time. I'm rather suspicious. __Crookshanks is very well. He continues to prowl around Hogwarts, catching mice and other pests. He enjoys snuggling up in my bed at night and keeping me toasty warm. I would love a package of tea; I already miss the comfort of hot cranberry tea after a long day. _

_Much love,_

_Hermione. _

Hermione tied up the parchment with a bit of twine and rose to exit the common room. She trudged in the direction of the Owlery, hunching her shoulders against the chill of the air. She kept her eyes on her shoes, thoughtfully observing how they contrasted the grey stone beneath her feet. As she crossed over the threshold of the Owlery door, she lifted her head – and halted in surprise.

Opposite her, a tall, lanky, distinctively blond-haired boy leaned against an Owlery window. Draco Malfoy. His head was down and one of his hands tightly clenched a piece of parchment. Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment when she noticed that he was shaking – quivering like an autumn leaf. She couldn't prevent the miniscule gasp from escaping her lips.

The noise pierced the sleepy quiet of the Owlery like the crack of a gun. The boy at the window spun around. He nearly jumped at the sight of Hermione. She stiffened in anticipation of one of his trademark caustic comments, but he simply blinked several times before crossing the Owlery floor. He pushed past her and practically ran down the steps, leaving a bemused Hermione in his wake.

She had never seen Malfoy like that. When he had turned around, his face was pale and wore the evidence of many sleepless nights. He had seemed so…unhinged. He looked not at all like his usual put-together, perpetually-sneering, hoity-toity self. What on earth could cause him to look so weak? Hermione's mind flashed to Harry's suspicions about Malfoy. Had he really joined the Death Eaters? He had been holding a letter. Had he received some sort of summons? No, the year had hardly begun. Perhaps orders of some kind?

Hermione shook her head sharply. She was being ridiculous. Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater. And besides, she had better and more important things to do than chase some silly and hastily-drawn assumptions. Like figure out how to defeat Voldemort. And beat Harry in Potions. And – she quickly moved into the Owlery, scanning the rows of birds for a suitable messenger – owl her parents their long overdue letter.


	2. A Charms Project

Hermione curled her lip in disgust as she watched the redhead across from her eagerly cram half a waffle into his mouth. Her own neat piece of toast and unopened orange sat untouched on her plate. She found she had quite lost her appetite.

Ron suddenly looked up, then spoke, his mouth still full of waffle. "Stah loo'ing a me like dat, 'Emione. You're ma'ing me fink o' Mahlfoy."

Hermione reared her head indignantly. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Harry.

"Speaking of Malfoy, what's with the seating arrangement over at the Slytherin table?"

Hermione craned her neck over Ron's shock of hair to see Malfoy sitting alone at one end of the table. All the other Slytherins were sitting at the opposite end.

"Bu' isn't Mahlfoy the 'ead 'oncho and stuff?" Ron inquired.

Hermione looked down at him in time to see a glob of maple syrup drip from his open mouth. She made a loud, disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

Harry ignored both Ron's eating habits and Hermione's evident disgust. "Exactly. Which makes me wonder - what could Draco Malfoy have done to make even his devoted followers hate him?"

Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry, matching looks of puzzlement stretching across their faces.

* * *

At lunchtime, Hermione ate quickly before scurrying off to the library. Professor Flitwick had mentioned that he would be assigning a project in class, and Hermione had thought it would be prudent to reread _1,001 Charms for the Hogwarts Student - An Overview _in preparation. She entered the large, dimly-lit library and took a moment to breathe in the atmosphere of her favorite place in Hogwarts. The smell of the old books, the _scritch-scritch _of quills on parchment, and the air thick with knowledge enveloped her senses.

A satisfied smile on her face, Hermione made a beeline for the correct aisle. She scanned the rows of books until her eyes alighted on the moderately thick, red book. The title was inscribed along the spine in gold. She smirked at the Gryffindor colors before eagerly opening the book. She skipped over the introduction - she'd read it before, anyways - and began to read as she walked towards the tables at the back of the room.

_1. Accio - Summoning Charm - brings objects to spellcaster_

_2. Aguamenti - Water Charm - causes a jet of water to shoot from spellcaster's wand_

_3. Alohamora - Unlocking Charm - unlocks_

_4. Anapneo - a Breathing Charm - clears the intended's airway_

_5. Aparecium - Ink Revealing Charm - makes invisible ink visible_

Hermione had reached _7. Avis - Bird-Creating Charm - causes a flock of small birds to fly out of spellcaster's wand_ when she bumped into a warm, solid mass. She let out a small, "Oof!" as she stumbled back. Shaking her head in surprise, she looked up, meeting the equally surprised eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He was leaning against a bookshelf, a queer-looking turquoise book in his hand. When he saw Hermione's eyes flicker down to it in an attempt to read the spine, he swiftly dropped it in his book bag. Hermione looked up, noticing his anxious mien. He licked his lips, blinked, and met her eyes. There was a moment of frozen silence before Hermione squeaked, "Sorry."

He stiffened, gave a half-nod (so small Hermione thought it might have been a muscle spasm), and turned on his heel. He was out of sight before Hermione even had time to blink.

_This makes two times, Hermione thought in astonishment, that Malfoy and I have been in one space, alone, with no insults. What on earth is going on?_

* * *

Charms with the Slytherins was the first class after lunch. Hermione slid into a seat right in the front, rolling her eyes as Harry and Ron moved to the back of the classroom. She pulled out her parchment, quill, and Charms textbook. She organized them neatly before folding her hands and eagerly awaiting the start of class.

A few seconds later, Prof. Flitwick appeared in the door. "Good afternoon!" he cried cheerily. The rest of the class mumbled something unintelligible as they settled down in their seats. Flitwick's smile did not waver. "Today I will introduce your first Charms project of the year! The grade you receive on this project counts for 25% of your overall grade! This will- oh, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid I'll have to deduct 5 points from Slytherin for your tardiness. Why don't you sit down. There are no seats back there; come sit up in front, next to Miss Granger. Yes, very good."

Hermione watched warily as a silent Malfoy dropped into the seat next to hers. He rested his book bag against the leg of his chair before dropping his gaze to his lap. Wondering why he hadn't protested Prof. Flitwick, as was his norm, Hermione found herself watching the boy. His head remained bowed. Hermione noticed that he seemed paler than usual - no small feat, to be sure. Perhaps he wasn't feeling well.

She snapped out of her musings at Flitwick's next comment. "This will be a group project." Groans broke out across the classroom. "Now, now; settle down. I trust you are all mature enough to handle completing a project with a partner." His eyes flew about the room, landing briefly on Parvati painting her nails, Ron passing a note to Harry, and Pansy planting kisses all over Blaise's face. "Well...most of you. To make things easier, your partner will be the person currently sitting beside you. Please return to this seat every class."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She hazarded a glance towards her partner. His head had shot up at the announcement and he was looking, if possible, even paler.

The professor continued. "Each group will be researching a different spell. I have prepared an article with a brief summary of your spell for each group. The paper also includes the instructions for the project. Your project will be due in two weeks, Please take this time to read over the paper and discuss it with your partner." With that, he flicked his wand. A small stack of papers rose up from his desk and began distributing themselves to each table.

Hermione and Malfoy leaned over the paper as it landed between them.

_**THE FIDELIUS CHARM**_

_The Fidelius Charm conceals a secret inside the very soul of a person. This person is called the Secret Keeper._

_Project Requirements_

_-Six feet of parchment_

_-Bibliography_

_-Oral report_

Hermione looked up at Draco when she finished reading. He sat back in his seat stiffly, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes.

"So," she said awkwardly. "I suppose we should meet in the library to do some research. Does Saturday sound good?"

He glanced up, briefly catching Hermione's eyes before dropping his gaze. "Fine." His voice, Hermione noted, was deep and smooth as silk. Why she was noticing that, she really wasn't sure. "9:30," Malfoy continued.

Hermione nodded. "Sure."

They sat in tense silence until Prof. Flitwick continued speaking. They exchanged not another word all class.


	3. A Talk with Ginny

Sorry this chapter came so late! My youth group went mini golfing on Friday (girls + golfing + 90s music = a lot of dancing on top of golf course dividers and singing into golf club microphones impressively loudly) and my family spent the weekend at my great aunt's 60th birthday party (six hours away from where we live). BUT, I'm here now! I plan on updating regularly from here on out. :)

**Disclaimer:**

I own my copy of the books and movies, a Gryffindor scarf, several preserved bags from HP World, two nifty pins, a postcard, an ornament, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. But the rights to HP? No, not that.

* * *

Hermione skittered down the hallway. Her simple, black flats loudly slapped the stone floor. She glanced at her watch and grimaced. Then, lugging her book bag higher up on her shoulder, she increased her speed.

She arrived at the library not a minute later. Her shoulders and back slouched as she attempted to reign in her uncouth panting.

When she was able to breathe normally, Hermione straightened. She tugged her weighty book bag up her shoulder again as she moved towards the tables in the rear of the library.

Only one table was occupied, and the boy occupying it looked distinctly displeased. Hermione swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and moved forward. Feigning nonchalance, she set her book bag down and slid into a seat across from Malfoy.

"Sorry I'm-" she began.

"You're late, Granger," he growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I do apologize; I was up late last night doing some extra research and ended up sleeping through my alarm."

Malfoy's sneer grew. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Excuse me?" Hermione retorted, offended. "What right have you to dictate my life?"

"I wouldn't exactly like to receive a T on our essay, Granger," he shot off.

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. "And we will most definitely get a T if we don't actually do our essay, so I guess we better get to work."

Malfoy's brow darkened, but he didn't say a word.

Hermione was eager to take the lead. "As I mentioned, I've already begun doing a little research. I've read both _Secret Enchantments for the Secretive _and an article from _The Whispered Word_, which is a Charms magazine for-"

"I'm not an idiot, Granger. I know what _The Whispered Word _is," Malfoy snarled. Hermione attempted not to roll her eyes. She took a breath before continuing.

"Right. Well, the book was pretty helpful, but we don't have anywhere near enough information to even begin on our essay. I figure we can just read materials and take notes today. Does that sound alright?"

Malfoy wore a blank expression. She pursed her lips awkwardly before chirping, "Well then! I'll just go fetch some books now."

* * *

The rest of the meeting continued in much the same way - Draco speaking only to insult and Hermione taking command. Much to her surprise, Malfoy researched quite diligently. His notes, Hermione couldn't help but notice, were several pages long. Nothing to her thirty solid pages of information, but still quite a bit more than Harry or Ron would've written.

However, the broken, scared boy Hermione had seen both in the Owlery and in Charms class had disappeared. He had been replaced by Old Malfoy - the one she was used to seeing. He snapped, he insulted, he name-called, he bullied. To be entirely honest, Hermione didn't really rue the loss of the new, weak Malfoy. There was something infinitely disturbing about seeing someone so totally unhinged. She almost preferred his usual snarky ways. When he was normal, she knew what to expect.

She had found, over the past several years, that although Malfoy had a talent for royally messing things up, his stinging comments didn't really...well, _sting _anymore. They still hurt, yes, but they didn't darken her happiness as much as they had before. She found that, with a bit of chocolate and a refreshing walk, it was actually rather easy to forget his harsh words.

This caused Hermione to think. Had she simply grown desensitized to Malfoy's words? Or...did he not mean them as much?

* * *

After Hermione and Malfoy parted ways (read: Hermione terminated their study and Malfoy left the library quicker than Fred and George after planting a firework), Hermione trudged back up the Gryffindor tower. She entered the Common Room and flung herself on the couch with a loud groan.

Ginny, who had just descended from her dorm, sat on the chair next to the couch. "What's up?"

"Malfoy," Hermione groaned painfully.

Ginny crinkled her nose. "What'd he do this time?"

Hermione shook her head meladramatically. "What didn't he do, Ginny? What didn't he do?" She opened her eyes and sat up, facing her friend. "We were paired together for a Charms project the other day. I just returned from a research session with the git himself."

Ginny grimaced sympathetically. "Sounds like fun."

"Loads. The only times he talked were when he insulted or yelled at me." Hermione sighed. "I guess that's okay. I don't think I want to know what a chatty Malfoy sounds like."

Ginny gave her a pitying look. "When's the project due?"

"Two weeks."

"Be glad it's not two months. I had to do a group project with Luna not too long ago. That one took us two months. She's definitely better than Malfoy, but I'm still not sure how we managed to get an A. She kept sneaking 'facts' about nargles into the report when I wasn't looking."

Hermione had to suppress a giggle. "She is a sweet girl, though."

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "And I'd like to see you work on a project with her."

Hermione shook her head, a small smile turning up the corners of her lips. A thoughtful look crossed her face. In a whisper, she asked, "How are you, Ginny?"

Her friend understood perfectly. Hermione watched as Ginny's face clouded. "Fine," Ginny said, her voice sharp. Then she let out a small sigh. She repeated herself, but not so harshly, "Fine."

Hermione watched her with sad eyes. Ginny noticed. "Really, Hermione, I'm fine." Silence entered the conversation. Ginny spoke again. "Dean keeps flirting with me. Have you noticed?"

"Dean Thomas?"

"Who else?" Ginny's gaze grew distant. "I just wish he was-" She stopped, taking a sudden interest in the design of the carpet.

Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's knee. "Remember what I told you a little while ago? About...that?"

Ginny's eyes remained fixed on the carpet. "Yeah."

Hermione waited.

Slowly, Ginny raised her head. "Do you really think it could work, Hermione? That if I date other guys, then...maybe he'll pay attention to me?" She shook her head incredulously, red tinting her cheeks. "Listen to me. Prattling on like some sort of...of..."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny. Trust me, I get it. That feeling...when you want to just wrap your arms around them whenever they're near, or give them a kiss when they look sad, or be the one they'll go to when they need help... I know, Ginny." Ginny looked up, meeting her friend's longing eyes. "And I think," Hermione continued, "That it might be good for you to date other guys. And if, in the end, he still doesn't notice... well, then maybe you'll find that the person you're with is the person you really want."

Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile. Ginny returned it, then pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Then why don't you do the same, Hermione?" Ginny ventured. "Why don't you date other guys?"

Hermione released a short, bitter laugh. "Ginny, you're you. You're gorgeous, and witty, and laid-back, and sporty, and everything a guy could ever want. You have no lack of suitors. Me, on the other hand... who would want me?"

Ginny looked at Hermione with her mouth agape. "Hermione! Don't say that! You're beautiful! You're smart, you're witty-"

Hermione cut her off, shaking her head. "And hungry. Let's go down for lunch." She stood up and walked towards the portrait hole. Ginny creased her brow sadly.

"You really are beautiful, 'Mione," she whispered to herself. "We'll both find someone. Someday."

* * *

Speaking of 'somedays'...Have any of you read the book _Deadweather and Sunrise _by Geoff Rodkey? (If you haven't, and you like wit, good humor, a little romance, and a lot of pirates, you should read it!) There is now a fandom for the series on fanfiction . net! I encourage you to contribute a story to the Chronicles of Egg fandom - it needs some love! Last time I checked, the only fic in it was "Somewhere, Someday" by some silly fanfiction author no one knows about... ;) This is not a plug! Just an encouragement to write. :)

Pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review. It would make my day. :)


	4. A Quidditch Tryout

...Yeah. I feel really bad. This is really late. And I really have no excuse. But I'm here now! And I will try my hardest to write the next chapter ASAP.

I really love you all. Thank you for your support.

**Disclaimer: **No J.K. here. If you do see her around, let me know. I'd love to get her autograph. ;)

* * *

Hermione dipped her quill in red ink before bending over the page once more. Across from her, a similar action was being carried out by a lanky, blond-haired boy.

Malfoy and Hermione had met at the library two more times during the week and had made considerable progress on their report. They had agreed to write individual essays on the spell before combining them. This provided both of them with a shortened period of each other's company. They were currently in the process of revising each other's essays. Hermione was quite surprised by Malfoy's work. She had always been aware that he was top of their year - under her, of course - but she had never actually seen evidence of his advanced schoolwork. He wrote extremely well, and his writing was both captivating and informative.

His snarky self had stuck around, leaving no evidence of his ghostly, sickly doppleganger. This meant that Hermione was constantly attacked with disparaging comments about her hair, intellect, modesty, and family throughout their study sessions. She discovered that it was highly challenging to focus on writing while someone whispered evilly into her ear. Still, somehow, they were almost done with the project.

She read the final line of the essay and sat back with a small sigh. While she waited for her companion (she noted that he took great care in both writing and editing and measured each word carefully before continuing) she allowed herself a moment of woolgathering. She pondered about Harry's strange Potions book - the one with all the writings in the margins. She couldn't believe he was actually following some unknown student's ramblings instead of the approved text! She certainly wouldn't trust the notes - even if they had worked in efficiently making the Draught of Living Death. Her mind wandered to the memory of another book - the dust cover-less, turquoise book Malfoy had been holding when she stumbled into him several days before. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it was. As she usually did when she allowed her mind to wander (one of the reasons she didn't do it very much), she found herself speaking her thoughts aloud.

"What was that book you were reading the other day?"

His head snapped up and he gave her an inquisitive, one-eyebrow-raised look. Her cheeks crimsoned.

"Er, the one you were reading when I, well, bumped into you. Here, in the library." Goodness, she was getting all flustered. She hated it when she accidentally spoke her thoughts out loud.

Malfoy's face seemed to close off even more (if that was possible), and he quickly pushed her red-marked essay back across the table. His voice was low as he mumbled, "Hardly any of your business, Granger."

With a final flash of platinum hair and deep green Slytherin tie, Draco Malfoy vacated the library.

* * *

Gryffindor's quidditch tryouts were scheduled to occur that day. After Malfoy left the library, Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower to fetch her scarf. She knotted it tightly around her neck as she stepped onto the Quidditch pitch. She meandered over to the bleachers and settled down to watch as Harry attempted to conduct the tryouts.

The group was terribly unorganized. It was obvious that half of them were only there to breathe the same air as the Boy Who Lived. Hermione found herself rolling her eyes multiple times as the awed group of students soaked in Harry's presence. Eventually, the Keepers flew up towards the goals to begin their portion of the tryout.

She watched miserably as Ron struggled to fend off the Quaffles. Every time a ball went his way, or he flew too far left or right, or he seemed to not have a firm enough grip on his broom, she winced helplessly. Hermione was suddenly horribly worried that Ron wouldn't get the position. She hoped Harry wouldn't play favorites - after all, he was the team captain - but she knew Ron would be completely crushed if he didn't make the team. Her lower lip began to bleed from the countless times she had bitten down on it in concern.

Soon Cormac McLaggen took his place in front of the hoops. He flicked his hair back in what Hermione couldn't help but consider was a rather feminine way before turning his head towards her. Her mouth dropped in astonishment as he sent her a saucy wink.

Her scorn quickly turned to lip-crushing, stomach-twisting worry as he successfully blocked every Quaffle with grace and ease before it reached the goal. No matter how much Harry loved Ron, McLaggen was the better player. Unless...

It was extremely wrong, and _definitely _against the rules, and who knew what would happen to her if she was found out, but Ron wanted the position _so badly, _she knew he did, and...

Pretending to cough into her hand, she quickly muttered, "_Confundus._"

She couldn't help her smug smile as Cormac dodged the Quaffle, then shook his head in utter confusion.

* * *

Hermione sighed happily as she slipped under the duvet of her warm four-poster. She really shouldn't have confunded McLaggen. She was feeling pretty bad about it, actually. But the look on Ron's face when his competition had missed the final Quaffle... Her cheeks turned a soft pink as she smiled.

She liked Ron.

Not just as a friend, no. She, well, _like _liked Ron. She couldn't say that she loved him - that was a big step - but she was most definitely _in _love with him. Hermione couldn't really say when her love for him began to grow. Not first year, and not necessarily second year, either, but by third year she fully and irrevocably had the hots for Ron Weasley. There was just something about him. He was sweet, and adorable, and - and his freckles matched hers! Their children would all have smatterings of angel kisses across their noses, she was sure.

She felt really glad that she had been able do something for him outside of schoolwork. Even if he never knew it was her (and she intended to affirm that he wouldn't ever find out), she felt her heart swelling within her chest at being able to give him something he really, truly loved and desired.

It made him happy. So she was happy.

She wondered what else he really, truly loved and desired. Was it possible, she ventured, from him to like her, too?

Hermione let her mind wander down that path - dating, marriage, children - before she shook her head ruefully. She didn't know if he felt anything for her other than friendship, and it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on what may never be. Fully banishing all thoughts of Ron Weasley from her sleep-deprived brain, she closed her eyes and settled down to sleep.


	5. A Challenge and Mission

*dodges rotten tomatoes* I know, I know, I'm sorry! It's been forever. RL was in the way for a little while, and then I was just lazy. I'm sorry. I love you, though! Thanks for all of your feedback.

* * *

The week following the Quidditch tryouts passed uneventfully. Hermione was pleased (and relieved) to discover that she and Malfoy has received an O on their Charms project. She was, in fact, so pleased when their papers were returned, that she was fully prepared to turn in her seat and give her taciturn partner a celebratory high five. He, however, was wholly blank-faced and appeared to have noticed neither her enthusiasm nor the sheer awesomeness of their score. Her toothy grin had quickly dropped into a miniscule smile - even Malfoy's stony countenance couldn't blot out her good cheer.

Admittedly, the grade wasn't the only reason she felt so delightful. That morning, when she came down the stairs to walk with Harry and Ron to breakfast, Ron had given her a smile. That small upturning of the lips was enough to make her feel a tad more giddy than the following events of the day would have otherwise allowed her.

The remainder of the week passed with no further batterings on Hermione's heart for Ron or limited patience for Malfoy. On Friday evening, about an hour after dinner, a trembling first year approached Hermione's residence in the library. Entirely immersed in her book, she didn't notice the boy until he called her name for the fifth time.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked the awe-struck student in front of her.

He licked his dry lips. "Erm, Headmaster D-Dumbledore would l-like to see you in his office, Miss G-Granger."

Hermione stifled a chuckle. "Oh, please, there's no need for that - call me Hermione. And thank you for the message."

The boy gave her a final, amazed stare before skittering off. Hermione laughed and shook her head as she swiftly packed her book bag.

The halls leading to Dumbledore's office were chilly, and Hermione rubbed her arms unceasingly until she reached the stone gargoyle. Biting her lip, Hermione tried to think of an appropriate password. "Er...lemon drops? No, too obvious. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Hmm - licorice wands?" Hermione quickly exhausted her mental store of candy names. In utter exasperation, she barked, "Square candies that are round? Wonka Bars? Everlasting Gobstoppers?"

The gargoyle moved aside, revealing the passageway to the Headmaster's office. Hermione froze. "Everlasting Gobstoppers, honestly?" Bewildered, she stepped onto the staircase.

Several seconds later, the stairs grumbled to a stop in front of an unsuspecting wooden door. Hermione took a breath and knocked sharply.

"Enter," a voice called from within.

Hermione swung the door open and stepped inside. Dumbledore rose when she entered, giving her a kind smile. "Miss Granger," he acknowledged with a nod. "Please do take a seat. Lemon drop?"

Hermione politely declined but did as she was bid.

Dumbledore seated himself once more and templed his hands. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid I brought you here today to speak of serious matters. I am about to bring you into the confidences of another person with the trust that you will be a light and a foundation for them."

Entirely bewildered but feeling the strains of curiosity, Hermione gave a little half-nod and sat stiffer in her seat.

Dumbledore continued, "Currently, there is a student in this school who is teetering on the edge of the Dark." He peered over his half-moon glasses intently. "Teetering on the edge of joining the ranks of Voldemort. There is no soul close to him that I know of that is wholly for him staying and immersing himself in the Light. Another teacher and I are trying to influence him to resist the forces pulling him in to the Dark, but sometimes, there is very little an adult - especially a teacher - can do to truly sway the heart of a young person. I am convinced, however, that his current beliefs can be uprooted. But I cannot be the ultimate factor in changing him. He needs someone his age to come alongside him and, first and foremost, show him true friendship and, subsequently, unconditional love. It is arguable that this is something he has never had. I implore you, my dear, to be the his true friend, his guide. Show him that there is another option, that he does not have to surrender to Voldemort. I believe you fully capable of doing so. Forgive me if I am too brazen, but from close examination, you seem to be the perfect person for this job. You match his intelligence, his stubbornness, and his passion for that which he truly believes. Besides this, you have a warm, forgiving heart, and the full capability of befriending and accepting him. Will you accept this challenge, my dear, of loving and attempting to turn a bereft and confused young man from his current ways?"

Hermione was stunned, but not indecisive. Of course she would try to save a soul from being lost in the grief that was Voldemort's ranks. She realized that the task probably would not be easy - this person was leaning towards the dark, after all, and was bound to hate her heritage - but if he could be saved, then she would give it everything she had to save him. She could save a life before the war had even started.

With a determined glint in her eyes, she expressed her thoughts. "I will."

With calculating eyes, Dumbledore dropped the catch. "The young man is Draco Malfoy."

A small breath of air left Hermione's lips before she could stop it. Insecurities flooded over her. All the times he had insulted her, hurt her, truly, deeply injured her - but then Dumbledore thought he could be changed. She thought of when Malfoy had appeared shaken and disturbed - that day in the Owlery, that moment in the library... Those moments of vulnerability had let her glimpse his - what had Dumbledore said? "Teetering on the edge of the Dark." Those moments meant that he could be changed. So, Hermione would be his friend. Love him as a friend. Change him, if she could. "I still will," she said confidently.

* * *

That night, Hermione replayed Dumbledore's words over and over. Draco Malfoy... She turned over in her bed. She needed a plan. Unfortunately, Malfoy wasn't the type of person you could approach and ask, "Hi, I hate you and you hate me, but do you want to be friends?"

Hermione turned to her other side. Hatred. That was one thing that would certainly stand in the way of her and Malfoy's potential friendship. She couldn't change his feelings for him, but she could change her own. Did she really hate him? The whole of his despicable behavior ran through Hermione's brain. Then she considered. He hated her - of that she was certain. But could she overcome herself to stop hating him?

Why did he insult her so? Well, there was the obvious - he loathed muggleborns and had been taught to do so. She would bet that no one before Hogwarts had ever told him that it was wrong, really despicably wrong, to hate muggles and muggleborns. So he was misguided. She could forgive him for that, and, if they became friends, hopefully teach him that she and the rest of her rank were not inferior.

As for the rest of his torturous comments...Hermione turned over again. Those comments she was having trouble forgiving. They had hurt her - each barb about her hair, teeth, figure, friends - they had all stuck deep into her like harpoons.

But everyone can be forgiven, if we overcome our pride and give them our forgiveness. And since Draco Malfoy was a misguided, confused, lost, and lonely boy, Hermione would try her darn hardest to bring down her shield of pride and be a friend to him.

She was Hermione Granger. She could do it.

* * *

Hermione spent the following week doing two things, primarily: watching Draco Malfoy and making a game plan. She noticed how no one sat with him at meals (sometimes he didn't even eat in the Great Hall), how no one went near him during classes (he usually actually blocked the seat next to him with his books), that he flew around the Quidditch field on his own after dinner until nearly curfew (he never seemed to have anything better to do) and that he would stealthily retreat into the castle and disappear on one of the upper floors for the remainder of the evening (Hermione always seemed to lose him after he turned down a certain hall - he walked darn fast).

She deduced that the best way to get close to Malfoy was to _be _close to Malfoy. Perhaps if she was always around him - sitting near him in class, being outside during his solo flying sessions - he would sort of...gravitate towards her. He could also yell at her for getting too near him and either (or both) of them could end up in the hospital wing, but she preferred to dwell on the possible positive outcome.

What better way was there to get close to a person than to get stuck next to them all class? So, on Friday, in Potions with the Slytherins, when Slughorn asked them to pair up with a partner, Hermione dawdled until only Malfoy was left. When he remained in his seat, she dragged her book bag over to him grudgingly. As she settled in her seat, she said, "Hello, Malfoy." He seemed surprised and a little bemused, but countered with the simple, insulting: "Mudblood."

Hermione had to take a deep breath.

They started on their potion wordlessly, both working around each other. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Malfoy's hands shook as they chopped a strange, purple-red plant bulb. Raising her eyes to his face, Hermione observed her partner's abnormally pale complexion, tired eyes, and unkempt hair.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" The words slipped out unintentionally.

He turned his head, and she detected a flash of surprise in his grey eyes. Then he sneered. "Staring, were you? Like what you see?"

Hermione couldn't help her subsequent scoff and eye roll.

Although, after class, she realized he hadn't answered her question.

* * *

Please, tell me your thoughts! Here's a fun little question to answer in your review, if you'd like (not mandatory, obviously): What's your all-time favorite Dramione fic? Or, since that may be an unanswerable question, _one _of your all-time favorite Dramione fics. ;)

One of my favorites is "The Mountain and the Sea" by . It's a Veela!Draco fic...I'm kind of a sucker for those. (Since I can't just mention one, "And We All Fall Down" by Rumaan is equally spectacular.)


	6. A Few Things Won by Hermione

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

This is not an update, and I'm really sorry about that. I just have to let y'all know that I won't be able to update for several weeks. (It's a long story.) This is my apology. I promise I will be writing this story, though, so that when I can reconnect, I'll have several chapters to post. Never fear, I shall return! THIS STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS, NOR AM I! I'm just unavailable for a short while. I love you all! I've also got several one-shots underway for when I return. In the meantime, you can keep your HP craving fed by looking up the Dramione Master Fic List (if you haven't already discovered that amazing horde of knowledge) or watching Starkid's other musicals, like Starship, Holy Musical B man, or Me & My Dick - or Little White Lie, which isn't a musical. (They're not HP-related, but they're really amazing! I really like Starship&HMB.) Ok, how about this - you go watch any of those, then come tell me how your obsession for your favorite Starkid has grown. (BRIAN HOLDEN & JOEY RICHTER -they're tied for me. Although, honestly, try and watch "Kick It Up a Notch Reprise" without drooling -it's all Brian Holden and it's allll sooo sexy.) I LOVE YOU ALL! I WILL BE BACK! xoxo,

Hello all! I updated sooner, see? It was really your positive feedback that got me motivated. :D

Review Replies:

To **Guest **(if you're still reading this): Thank you! My _goal _is to update once a week, but I'm afraid I'm not entirely successful. :S

To **Professor McGonagal: **Thank you so much! :D

A **Disclaimer**, since I forgot one last chapter: I don't own HP. (I do, however, own a picture of Redvines that makes me think of Starkid every time I see it. "Redvines - what the heck can't they do?") The convo with Ron comes directly from HBP.

On with the story!

* * *

Saturday was horrid.

They had traveled to Hogsmeade only to have their jovial attitudes ruined. Katie Bell had felt the undeniable urge to walk into the bathroom and was given a wrapped package. When she opened it and touched the necklace inside, she was flung into the air like a rag doll. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had watched, horror-stricken, as she came back down to the ground in an unconscious state.

Then Harry had told had informed McGonagall that he was suspicious - no, he was _sure _- that Draco Malfoy had given Katie the necklace. It followed all his prior suspicions perfectly. If Malfoy was indeed a Death Eater, it would have made perfect sense for him to attempt to kill Dumbledore. However, McGonagall had confirmed that Malfoy hadn't even gone into Hogsmeade - he had been in detention with her.

Hermione found the incident particularly hard to swallow. How could she now go out and be patient and kind and loving to a boy who could be trying to kill the headmaster? It was awful, truly. She realized that this was Dumbledore's very basic point: be kind to Malfoy now, so he won't do stuff like this. So, despite the tugging in her gut that told her she was betraying something, Hermione decided to keep to her word and get close to Malfoy.

* * *

Since Hermione had been invited to the upcoming Slughorn Christmas Party, she spent her free time mustering up enough courage to ask Ron to accompany her. On the Tuesday following the Hogsmeade incident, she casually brought up the party. Ron, however, erupted.

"'_Slug Club.' _It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug -"

"We're allowed to bring guests," Hermione interjected, perfectly aware that her cheeks had turned a boiling scarlet, "and I was _going _to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

Ron looked taken aback. "You were going to ask me?"

"Yes," Hermione shot back angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen..._"

There was a pause before Ron said, even softer and more sheepishly than his previous comment, "No, I wouldn't."

Hermione felt her heart stutter a little. _"No, I wouldn't." _The flaming color in her cheeks intensified.

* * *

Hermione kept her eye on Malfoy during dinner the next day. When he stood up to leave, Hermione stood as well.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, um-" She froze. Should she tell her friends of Dumbledore's mission for her? Surely it couldn't harm anything. Still, at the moment she needed to follow Malfoy to ensure that he was going to the Quidditch pitch. Maybe she'd tell her friends later. "I'm going for a walk outside. I'm in need of some fresh air."

Ginny sent her a smile, which Hermione returned. Then she quickly about-faced and followed her best friend's arch-enemy out the door.

Sure enough, Malfoy headed in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione hid behind the bleachers and watched as he accio'd his broom from the shed and swiftly took to the skies. She waited a few more minutes to make it look as though she wasn't stalking him before emerging and taking a seat halfway up the bleachers. She removed her transfiguration book from her bag and cracked it open. Then, knowing that her plan couldn't be enacted until Malfoy noticed her, she let herself sink into the theories and methods involved with transfiguration.

No more than ten minutes later, Hermione felt someone's eyes on the back of her head. She straightened and looked around. A little in front of her and several yards above her hovered Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, you filthy mudblood?" Obviously, he wasn't too happy that his peace was being disturbed. Hermione swallowed, hard, before replying.

"Just reading, Malfoy. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Obviously. Can't you see I'm trying to get a little respite?" His scowl was clearly visible.

"I'm not disturbing you," she countered.

"Yes, you are. Your mudblood germs are polluting the air. How can I relax if you're ruining the very air I breathe?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Supremely mature, Malfoy." Then she returned her gaze to her book.

There was a pause. "Aren't you leaving, mudblood?" Malfoy spat venomously.

Hermione didn't look up. "I wasn't planning on it, Malfoy. And please stop using that annoying title."

"Why should I? It speaks truth," Hermione caught the smug sneer that stretched across his face.

"Does it really, Malfoy?" she shot back. "Is my blood really any different than yours?"

He was entirely affronted. "Of course it does, you insolent-"

"How? My blood's red, just like yours. How does your inbred family's heritage have a higher status than mine? I'm just as magical as you are - more so, if we compare our test scores."

She watched as he opened his mouth, closed it, scoffed, and opened his mouth again. "I'd really rather not argue with you over something so ridiculous. Thank you ever so much for disturbing my moment of peace." With that, he flew down, dismounted his broom, and stalked off towards the castle.

Hermione watched him go with a small smile.

Hermione - 1; Malfoy - 0.

* * *

So, what'd you think? It's the shortest chapter yet, but it does have Hermione/Draco dialogue...

Since I mentioned Starkid up above, why don't you tell me in your review what show is your favorite: A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, or A Very Potter Senior Year? (Though it's close, mine is AVPS. I'm in love with Lupin. XD)

If you've never watched AVP stuff (THOUGH YOU MUST) or just want to answer this question, too, what's your fav HP character? (Mine's Ginny. I love that she never, ever, ever gives up on her dreams. She creates her own legacy all on her own. My favorite quote of hers is: "I never gave up on you. Not really." You can guess who she says that to. :))

PLEEEEEEEASE leave a review! They keep me going, seriously.


End file.
